


Where Are Your Hands

by lululawlawlu



Series: Explicit Adventures [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mistreatment of books, Sexual Content, please be kind to your reading material, promiscuity in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu
Summary: Some people just can't keep their hands from wandering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing in present tense.  
> Something about this tense makes sexual interaction feel more active I think. ^^;;;

“Isn't it lunchtime yet?” Luffy grumbles into Law’s chest. He's been lying reclined against Law in the Thousand Sunny’s library for comfort since Sanji had unjustly thrown him out of the kitchen. All he'd wanted was to check if there was going to be enough meat for lunch, see the meat with his own eyes and sample some of it. 

“I’m so hungry!” he despairs, his voice is muffled as he buries his face in Law’s shirt. Law smells herbal, fresh, salty- something that just makes him think of food again. “I'm so hungry I'm gonna _die_!” he emphasizes. 

Law doesn't look away from his spot in the book he's got propped on the top of Luffy's head. He brings a hand down, to stroke Luffy's back as if to placate him, but Luffy just groans in exasperation. Sometimes Law is just so dense. This isn't helping at all- shambling him some meat from the locked refrigerator, now that would be helping. 

“Torao, get me some meat,” he pouts. “I can't wait all the way until lunchtime.”

“You just need a distraction- something to take your mind off of lunch.” Law states plainly, turning the page in his book. 

Suddenly, Luffy pushes himself up, face obstructing Law’s reading material. He's got a wide grin spreading across his face, excited because he's just had the best idea. There's only one thing that could possibly be more interesting than lunch. Luffy's smile is met with a frown of annoyance as Law tries to move his book back into his line of sight, but Luffy's got other plans. He presses his lips to Law’s while slipping a hand sneakily down to pop button and slide the zipper open as he dips into the front of the older captain’s pants. 

“I'm trying to read,” Law attempts to protest weakly against Luffy’s kiss. He lets out a shaky breath of air as Luffy's hand palms at his stirring erection, the contact making him harder by the second. 

“Well, I'm bored and hungry,” Luffy breathes against his lips, “so play with me.” He can feel Law's cock press against his hand, warm and hard. Luffy's pretty sure he's being clear about what he wants and he's certain Law wants it too. If Law didn't want it, he would have already used his powers to teleport himself out of the situation- just like he did that morning when Luffy tried to keep him in bed to cuddle, or the time Luffy kept trying to colour in his tattoos with marker. 

“You going to make it worth my while?” Law questions, raising an eyebrow at the younger captain. 

Luffy gives Law another quick kiss before pulling back. He withdraws his hand from Law’s pants as he grabs the book and tosses it carelessly over his shoulder, not caring where it lands. He stands to pull Law up from his spot, tugging him by his wrists, eager to lead him into one of the rows of bookshelves that line the library walls. 

It seems Law is under the delusion that he's the one in control as he backs Luffy toward a row of shelves. A faint smirk graces his lips just before he leans down to kiss the younger captain, playfully biting at his lower lip. 

Luffy wraps his arms around Law's neck, retaking control. He claims Law’s mouth, hungrily delving in to explore every inch with his tongue when he feels Law grab him around the back of his hips. Luffy lets himself be lifted up and shoved against a bookshelf, not minding the sounds of volumes tumbling from the shelves around him. 

Law’s tongue fights against his but Luffy won't be outdone- he knows Law too well for that. He lets his fingers come up to comb through Law’s soft, unruly hair. His fingertips drag against Law's scalp- his weak spot. Luffy knows he finds the sensation nearly orgasmic. The way Law moans into his mouth from the stimulation only confirms the pleasure he is already deriving from their little adventure among the shelves. The reactions Luffy's drawing from Law excite him, sending shivers of anticipation through his body, and he's sure that Law can feel his erection pressed between them. Luffy breaks the kiss, tugging Law’s hair, urging his head back to expose the sensitive skin of his neck. He bites and kisses along the side of his throat, sucking pink marks into the smooth flesh. 

Law bites his lip like he's trying to keep the sounds- the evidence of his pleasure, from slipping out. He sinks weakly to the floor, bringing Luffy with him. His long fingers trail down Luffy's sides to the sash around his waist, untying it to expose the skin at Luffy's waistline. 

Luffy feels Law’s hands at his hips, fingertips playing, teasing at the waist of his pants. He quickly pushes Law’s hands away, nearly ripping off the button as he undoes his own pants. He sheds his all of his clothes shamelessly on the floor of the library, eager to allow Law quick access to his body. 

Law turns to him, cupping his balls, massaging them while licking up the length of Luffy's erection. He runs his tongue around the base of the head and sucks hard at the tip before sliding the full length into his mouth. He pulls back slowly, then takes all of him in again and Luffy wants so badly to just fuck his mouth but he knows that Law wouldn't stand for it. 

Luffy tries to control himself, letting out little frustrated sounds as he curls his fingers into the fabric of Law’s shirt, not daring to even grip his hair. He's trying so hard to concentrate on keeping his hips still. He thinks he can feel Law laugh around him and he swears he's being teased judging by how painfully slow Law is moving. 

Luffy opens his mouth to say something but is cut short when his stomach gives a hungry, involuntary growl. 

Law pauses, pulling back from Luffy who stands there frozen for a second before his stomach growls again and they both give in to a laugh. If it were with anyone else, it might have been awkward, but stranger things have happened between the two of them. 

Law takes the time to pull off his shirt and toss it to the floor with the other clothes, then turns back to Luffy. He brings his hands up to grip Luffy's ass. Making deliberate eye contact, he looks up at Luffy as he eases his still-hard cock back into his mouth. He takes every last inch of him in, pushing the tip to the back of his throat, swallowing around it and Luffy’s not sure how much more he can take. Closing his eyes, Law picks up speed, creating lewd, wet sounds as he works his mouth around Luffy’s cock. 

“Ah, Torao! So close!” Luffy cries out digging his fingers into Law’s shoulders, and he knows instantly that he shouldn't have said that. Luffy can't help but let out a frustrated whine as Law slows down, pulling off of his cock, a thin trail of saliva still connecting to his lips. He's flushed and panting, his tattooed chest heaving in and out. The sight alone is threatening to make Luffy come. 

“What, did you want me to finish?” Law dares to taunt him in his debauched state, looking up at him with mock disappointment. “Weren't going to fuck me?” 

Luffy smiles almost maniacally as he shoves Law back on the library floor. He tugs Law’s already unbuttoned pants off along with his boxer-briefs and tosses them unceremoniously on the floor, leaving Law as naked as himself.

Before Law even has a chance to react, his knees are pushed up over Luffy's shoulders. Luffy slides his tongue up the underside of Law's nearly-forgotten erection. The sound of Law’s pleasured gasp gives away just how much he’s been craving contact, but he did tease Luffy. Luffy's not about to just let something like that go, so he feels it might be best to leave Law’s cock ignored for the time being. Luffy makes his way down to tongue against Law's entrance, licking at the soft skin, slowly pressing into his hole. His efforts earn him a low moan from Law which sounds so incredibly gratifying in his deep tone.

“Fuck… Luffy, touch me” Law is moaning, his head thrown back. “Just touch me.” 

Luffy pauses. “Umm… just a minute,” he hums as if he’s concentrating. 

Law turns his head to the side, his gaze falling on Luffy’s arm- Luffy’s outstretched arm extending out past where they lie on the library floor. 

“Stop, stop,” Law commands, placing his hands on Luffy’s head. “Mugiwara-ya, where are your hands?” he demands, his tone darkly serious, reverting to calling other captain by his epithet. 

“In the… kitchen?” Luffy guesses, “Why? Are you hungry too?”


End file.
